


Stillness In The Dark

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess





	Stillness In The Dark

I groaned softly as I felt him press against me, his breath hot against my neck as he whispered my name "Wake up" his hands ran down my side, causing a soft moan to escape from between my lips.

"Ben?" I opened my eyes, blinking a few times to focus on his face in the dark. I could see the smile on his lips. He'd had an eventful night and had practically been texting me all night about the people he'd meet and the shenanigans he pulled. 

The U2 photobomb had been my favorite. I had laughed so hard I cried for about 10 minutes and then send him the photo which had him texting me emoticons and gibberish words from his excitement.

"Sorry to wake you.. Missed you" He leaned in and kissed me softly before pulling me close, his hands running down my bare back. "Very happy I see" I moaned against his lips.

He nipped and sucked on my bottom lip as he ran his hand over my ass, grabbing and squeezing it "I wish you could have been with me" he said sounding a bit sad even as he teased me with his touch.

"I know.." I kissed him, my fingers moving to stroke his face. I loved being with him even when we couldn't be together out in the world. I didn't get to share in his happiness until we were alone and he talked a mile a minute about everything and I basked in the wonderfulness of him.

He leaned into the touch then moved to lay on top of me "One day you will" he whispered as he leaned in to kiss me deeply. I moaned and ran my hands up his back as he we moved together.

It wasn't rushed or desperate, it was slow and tender. His touches, his kisses. Our bodies in sync and eyes locked as we both reached that perfect place.

Our breathing and moans were the only thing that could be heard. Touches and kisses and then it was over.

I moved to lay on my side and ran my fingers thru his hair, smiling softly as he let his eyes slip closed "I.." I swallowed hard. I had never felt this strongly before and it scared me. 

He opened his eyes, his eyes showing everything he was feeling without saying a word. We kissed and let the sleep take us, our fingers entwined and our hearts beating as one.


End file.
